<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Few Sweet Things by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331288">A Few Sweet Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Character Death, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're serious. You planned to do everything I said? For; me? Why?" "We care about you Tenten," Shikamaru shrugged and Shino nodded. "If this is what we have to do to prove that then this is what we're willing to do." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: One day I will be able to write smut without that pesky plot getting in the way; but it isn't today! xD</p><p>Now on to the Warnings; oh Poseidon god of the sea where to start!</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Grieving. Major Character Death. Swearing. Heavily Emotional Scenes. Sexual Scenes. Alcohol. Graphic Sexual Scene. Kissing Scenes. Three Way Relationship. Mild Violence. Mentions of Miscarriage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do you want for your birthday Tenten?"</p><p>The brown haired girl actually rolled her eyes at the question she must have heard, at least, seven times over the last three days.</p><p>"Ino; will you stop asking that? I already told you I don't want anything. Leave it alone."</p><p>"That is a lie and you know it!" The blonde insisted. "And even more importantly I know it's a lie!"</p><p>"You know what fine," the brunette all but threw her chopsticks down on the table. "You want to know what I want?"</p><p>"Yes!" Ino yelled and Tenten saw Sakura nod enthusiastically beside the mental jutsu user.</p><p>"I want-" she paused; she had to make up something good. Her eyes flickered up to the end of the table and she grinned.</p><p>Tenten placed her arms on the tabletop with force and Ino grinned; probably thinking Tenten was enthusiastic about Ino being so happy about getting to plan her birthday after such a horrible year.</p><p>"I want; to open a hotel room and be greeted by a topless Shikamaru-" the Nara stopped his conversation with Choji mid word to freeze. "–lying on a bed-" his cheeks blush reddened at that. "–being straddled by an equally topless Shino," she saw the Aburame freeze as well.</p><p>Tenten, having way too much fun; leaned back and tapped her fingertip against her bottom lip in pretend thought.</p><p>"And I want Shino to be licking whipped cream off Shikamaru's chest; that would be a good sight to be greeted with."</p><p>She nodded barely hiding her grin.</p><p>"Then they both greet me with a kiss; of course," she added the last part to the blushing Hinata sitting beside her before sitting up straight again. "Then the three of us end up, naked, in a hot tub where we drink an unlimited amount of champagne until we are happily tipsy."</p><p>She then looked straight at Ino to find the blonde with her jaw on the floor and wide eyed in open shock.</p><p>"And then the three of us head back into the hotel room, have a threesome until the small hours of the morning until none of us can stand."</p><p>Tenten saw Sakura actually try to hide her face at that as Ino's hands placed themselves over her mouth.</p><p>"And then we pass out in bed together; that would be good; that's what I want; no wait!" Tenten then tapped her bottom lip again. "<em>Then</em> in the morning after leaving the hotel we all go for a morning fry. Yea that will do. <em>That's</em> what I want."</p><p>The weapons user give the blonde a sarcastic look and raised her eyebrows deliberately in question when Ino didn't say anything after several long moments of silence in the room.</p><p>"I-uhh-I-" Ino muttered not quite meeting Tenten's face. "I could uhh-get you the champagne?"</p><p>Tenten couldn't contain her sarcastic smile. "That would be great thanks."</p><p>The weapons user then simply carried on with her meal not caring about the embarrassed and uncomfortable faces around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell was with that crap Tenten came out with huh?" Kiba asked his male teammate as they walked home, the dog owner laughing lightly.</p><p>"I; do not know," Shino replied honestly. "It was; most strange."</p><p>"That's one word for it!" The dog owner laughed harder.</p><p>"Shino;" the Aburame turned to find a serious looking Shikamaru. He was confused when the Nara grabbed his coat sleeve and tugged. "Come with me."</p><p>"Where are we-?"</p><p>"Now," Shikamaru stressed before jumping into the trees.</p><p>"See you later then," Kiba said looking at Shino but tilting his head in Shikamaru's direction before giving him a 'what's that all about?' look.</p><p>If Shino was anyone else he would have shrugged but he simply jumped up after him.</p><p>He followed; and Shikamaru signalled them to stop only a minute later. Shino felt himself frown when he found the two of them staring at Hinata and Tenten talking, he turned to the shadow user who only placed a finger to his lips to signal he should be silent, and then used that same finger to tap against his ear before pointing at the two girls; symbolizing he should listen.</p><p>"Tenten that wa-was a me-mean thing you did," the Hyuga heiress said with her head down and tapping her first two fingers together.</p><p>"What?" The brown hair girl barked back, pausing in the act of opening her front door.</p><p>"That sp-speech about-" Hinata blushed. "–about yo-your birthday."</p><p>Shino saw Tenten releasing her grip on her door handle to turn and angrily place her hands on her hips and look disinterested at the purple haired girl.</p><p>"Okay number one, Ino has to learn that you don't ask the same question over and over, she's been pissing me off, and secondly; who was kidding? Watching Shino lick whipped cream off Shikamaru while they're both topless would be hotter than the sun smoking a cigarette."</p><p>"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed in awkwardness and Shino felt a little hot under the collar at her additional comment about him and Shikamaru.</p><p>"Oh come on lighten up," Tenten waved her hand out in a dismissive way. "Why is everyone being such a buzz kill?"</p><p>"Tenten," Hinata's eyes suddenly grew sad. "I do no-not like who yo-you have become."</p><p>"Who I have <em>become</em>?" Tenten asked back sounding incredulous. "What did <em>I </em>do?"</p><p>"You are ru-rude and disrespectful. All Ino wa-wanted was to throw yo-you a nice birthday and yo-you were me-mean to her."</p><p>"Oh, she doesn't really care and you know it," Tenten rolled her eyes and flicked out her arm.</p><p>"She do-does!" Hinata argued.</p><p>"Why do <em>you</em> even care?" Tenten asked before throwing both her arms out, looking angry. "Why do <em>any</em> of you care?"</p><p>"Because we ca-care about you!" Hinata yelled back stunning Shino slightly, he couldn't remember a time Hinata had ever actually <em>yelled</em> at anyone. "An-and we wa-want the real Tenten back!"</p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p>"It me-means I want the Tenten that ha-happily spent the day pressing flowers with me-me! Or the Tenten that wo-worried about Lee when he in-injured himself! Or the Tenten th-that wouldn't make fu-fun of Ino for wa-wanting to throw her a birthday pa-party! I want <em>th-that</em> Tenten back!"</p><p>With that said Hinata ran off sounding like she was about to cry.</p><p>Shino actually felt a flicker of anxiety; he had never heard Hinata sound so truly <em>crushed</em>.</p><p>"Hinata wait! Come on! Ugh <em>whatever</em>!"</p><p>Tenten then stormed into her house before slamming her front door closed. It was only then, after a heavy sigh, did Shikamaru speak.</p><p>"I know a hotel in the north east of the village that has hot tubs on their balconies."</p><p>Even Shino's usually sharp brain took a few seconds to process that.</p><p>"Shikamaru; what are you saying?" He finally asked. "Because it couldn't possibly be what I think you are saying."</p><p>"Look; I know it's a drag and even I feel a little crazy saying this," the Nara confessed turning on the branch they were both perched on to take in the Aburame fully. "We all know losing Neji a few months ago threw her off the deep end. We've all seen it. But; maybe this is what Tenten needs. One absolutely crazy night to, I don't know, get it out of her system?" Shikamaru shrugged looking like he knew he was grasping at the furthest straws. "Talking to her and normal life clearly isn't working."</p><p>"Shikamaru," Shino actually pulled down his hood to run his hands over his face in a very un-Aburame show of frustration. "I can't believe you are even saying what you're saying; why? Because what you are suggesting is ludicrous."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>Shino scrunched up his eyes in annoyance. "Yes; of course, it is."</p><p>"You just saw Hinata have to <em>yell </em>at Tenten," Shikamaru made a motion with his arm towards the spot outside Tenten's door where the two girls had just argued. "When did you <em>ever</em> see pre-War Hinata <em>yell </em>at Tenten?"</p><p>Shino felt himself sigh. The Nara had a point.</p><p>"Shikamaru;" Shino stretched out his neck slightly. "I; have never-" he broke off to roll his wrist hoping that would finish his sentence for him.</p><p>Apparently, it did because the shadow user shot him a look. "What? And you think I have?"</p><p>His reply only confused Shino more. "Well; yes, I assumed you had; why? Because <em>you</em> are the one suggesting this type of-" he paused to even think of the right term. "-rehabilitation method."</p><p>The Nara gave him an unwavering smile with a shrug. "It's human nature; I'm sure we can figure it out," his smile actually turned teasing.</p><p>"Why would you do this?" Shino pushed again. "Why would <em>we</em> do this?"</p><p>Shikamaru then grabbed Shino's shoulder and pointed towards Tenten's house. Following the outstretched finger he turned to see Tenten, sitting on her bed, with her hands hugging herself, looking completely and unshakably <em>lost</em>.</p><p>"Because we're <em>losing</em> her Shino; and I don't see or hear anyone else having any other ideas. Do you?"</p><p>Shino took a deep breath in through his nose before releasing it and replying, sounding defeated. "No; I do not."</p><p>They fell into silence again; Shikamaru never removing his hand from Shino's shoulder.</p><p>"My Kikaichu cannot handle large amounts of alcohol."</p><p>Shikamaru actually lightly laughed. "What?"</p><p>"I lose control of my hive after a large amount of alcohol. Kiba convinced me to have Sake once and it was; not pleasant for anyone."</p><p>"Sake is like twenty two percent alcohol and tastes like paint stripper," Shikamaru replied, scrunching up his face in distaste. "Champagne on the other hand, isn't too bad tasting, and is like half that, we could even get a lower content one, which would be nothing; you would just need to go slow."</p><p>Another small moment of silence before Shino spoke again; only half believing the words he was about to say.</p><p>"Are we really doing this?"</p><p>Shikamaru actually chuckled. "Yeah I think we are."</p><p>"When is her birthday?"</p><p>"Two days from now, the Ninth of March."</p><p>He felt the Nara's hand on his shoulder move to his upper arm instead.</p><p>The shadow wielder chuckled deeply. "I'll even let you pick the champagne."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten yawned into her open hand as she started descending the stairs the morning of her birthday; with the plan to avoid everyone; especially Ino. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she tilted her head at the envelope lying on her floor just inside the door.</p><p>"What the-?"</p><p>She picked it up, opened the envelope and took out the contents; a note and a key card.</p><p>"Come here for your birthday gift," Tenten read aloud before looking at the key card. It was for one of the most up market hotels in the entire village.</p><p>"Who would-?" She broke herself off to groan in anger as the pieces came together. "Ino you son of a-oh I'll go and get my 'birthday gift'," Tenten muttered angrily. "If my gift is kicking your ass for thinking you're funny."</p><p>She dropped everything and ran over.</p><p>The place was a palace she couldn't lie; lush gardens with fountains, white walls, plush red carpet, the general feeling of knowing you were about to be treated to the best money could buy; Ino had spent a lot of money for a joke.</p><p>It took a few minutes to navigate the labyrinth of corridors to find the room number on the key card. She all but slammed the door open with enough force that it slammed shut again behind her.</p><p>"Alright Ino you stupid bi-<em>holy fu</em>-!" she had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop a very loud swear coming out; even as her eyes widened and a bullet of heat shot through her. She actually reached out to grip the wall to stop herself swaying.</p><p>Shikamaru was topless, straddled by an, also, topless Shino, on a double bed in the centre of the room. The Aburame hovered over the Nara before licking a single long lick up Shikamaru's chest, removing the line of whipped cream that lay in his tongues way. She couldn't see the expression on Shino's face but Shikamaru's eyes were scrunched up and his jaw had fallen open.</p><p>Tenten forced herself to gulp or she would make a very embarrassing noise.</p><p>"You took your sweet time getting here," Shikamaru gave a breathless chuckle as she saw Shino take a few smaller licks of the Nara's chest to remove the remaining cream.</p><p>"Alright you-you've had your fun!" Tenten snapped with a bit more bite than she meant to try to hide her body's reaction to the sight she had just seen; it was even<em> hotter</em> than she thought it would be. "Where's Ino?"</p><p>"Ino isn't here," Shikamaru replied as Shino crawled off him and the bed to stand on the floor. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."</p><p>"Right," Tenten crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief. "And I invented the kunai."</p><p>"It is just the three of us here; why?" Shino added looking at her but offering the Nara a hand to help him up, which he took. "Shikamaru is being truthful."</p><p>She wasn't buying it. "Tell me where Ino is; <em>now</em>, or you two or next on my hit list."</p><p>Shikamaru stood and she felt a flicker of claustrophobia hit her as they came to stand closer to her; her flight or fight response suddenly kicked in.</p><p>"If you're not going to tell me where Ino is I'll just find her myself."</p><p>She hadn't even turned to leave before she felt her whole body still; a growl of annoyance crawled up her throat. "Shikamaru let me go; <em>now</em>."</p><p>"Not until you listen to us," the Nara replied lowering his hands from pulling his possession jutsu. He placed his hands in his pockets lazily and she felt herself do the same. "You haven't been the same since the War," the shadow user pulled a slightly uncomfortable expression. "Since losing Neji."</p><p>Tenten felt herself scoff. "Whatev-"</p><p>"Please do not try to argue the obvious," Shino added. "It is unbecoming."</p><p>"If I wasn't stuck in this jutsu I would <em>show</em> you unbecoming," Tenten threatened, she didn't like not being able to move, even to grab a kunai, to back up her words.</p><p>"Neji was your best friend, we understand Tenten," Shikamaru continued. "But the way you've been treating everyone isn't helping. None of your friends killed Neji."</p><p>"I know that!" She snapped.</p><p>"Do you?" Shino asked and she felt herself grit her teeth at the Aburame. "Because you have been giving us such hostility that it brings that into question."</p><p>"Bringing us back to why we're here," Shikamaru added before exchanging a look with Shino. "When you said all that stuff to Ino we jumped on it," he raised a hand in a shrug and she felt her body copy the motion. "If you need a wild night to get everything out of your system we're on board."</p><p>"<em>What</em> are you <em>talking</em> about?!" She didn't know how to feel about their latest admission. "All that stuff I said to Ino about my birthday was a joke! I said it to make her <em>shut up</em>! I just made up the most ludicrous thing I could think of knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything like that!"</p><p>"She couldn't," Shikamaru agreed easily. "But we could."</p><p>Tenten felt herself release an angry breath through her nose. "You did all this to <em>mess</em> with me, and I'm telling you now it <em>isn't</em> funny!"</p><p>"We did not," the Aburame took another step towards her.</p><p>She scoffed again. "What? You two are going to do everything I said just to, what? Make me happy?"</p><p>They both looked at her to say, yes, that was exactly their plan.</p><p>"You're serious. You;"she took a second to try to swallow down the lump in her throat. "Planned to do everything I said?" She felt her muscles slowly unclench, in both confusion and warmth. "For; me? <em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"We care about you Tenten," Shikamaru shrugged, as if what they offered her was oh so simple, and Shino nodded; she also didn't feel herself shrug that time, he must have released the jutsu. "If this is what we have to do to prove that then this is what we're willing to do."</p><p>It was like all the hurt and annoyance and frustration and every other emotion she had tried to put off feeling since the War suddenly had no choice but to come out of her tear ducts in one violent punch. Even as she slapped her palm over her mouth she still heard the sob push through. Her shoulders shook so erratically and her breathing hitched so badly she all but threw herself against the wall beside her to remain upright.</p><p>She didn't have the power to put up a fight when she felt one of them pull her away from the wall and she allowed herself, in her moment of weakness, to fall into their arms and be comforted.</p><p>It was Shino that had pulled her to him she learned, because she saw Shikamaru wrap his arms around her as well a moment later. One hand wrapped around each of their shoulders, from under their arms and she cried. She cried and she hiccupped and her dulled nerve endings sparked back to life. When her body had no more tears to cry she tried to step back but their arms tightened on instinct; at that her tear ducts seemed to find even more tears as she buried her face in their shoulders again to cry anew.</p><p>When she tried to pull away the second time, and their arms still refused to let her go; she found her lips pulling a large smile, even as her breath still hitched slightly.</p><p>"I'm okay guys honestly," she gave a small laugh at that.</p><p>When she pulled back as much as the unmoving arms around her allowed and when she saw their openly concerned faces she found another smile pull onto her face.</p><p>"Ugh listen to me!" She gave a watery laugh even as she wiped away her tears with a smile. "I'm in a hotel room with two topless guys and I'm standing here crying!" She dabbed her fingers across her cheeks as her gaze met the floor. "Thank you..."</p><p>She heard Shikamaru chuckle before running his hand up and down her back in their hug.</p><p>"Unfortunately we do not have an <em>unlimited </em>supply of champagne like you asked for," Shikamaru started with an almost sheepish grin.</p><p>"But I can confirm we do have a lot of it," Shino finished. "If you would like to join us that is?"</p><p>"There is no way I would ever say no to that," she found herself giving another watery laugh. "Can-can you give me a minute to compose myself? I'm just going to go wash my face."</p><p>"There's a bathrobe in there for you."</p><p>Her head tilted.</p><p>"Robe?" She questioned.</p><p>"Naked hot tub remember?" Both of them smirked at her.</p><p>She laughed at her previous forwardness. "I did say that didn't I?"</p><p>"Don't keep us waiting too long; might start without you."</p><p>Shikamaru took a hold of Shino's wrist and started pulling him towards the glass patio doors at the far end of the room and she turned and ducked into the bathroom.</p><p>She turned the cold water tap and cupped some water before splashing it on her face; she then cupped some more and swallowed the cold water to try to remove the sticky feeling from her throat caused by her earlier sobs.</p><p>The brown-haired girl released a breath before biting the bullet and stripping. Clothes tossed into an untidy pile on the floor she took a few seconds to quickly look herself over in the floor length mirror. She ran her hands over her buns before undoing the ties holding her hair up. She looked in the mirror again as she ran her hands through her hair to fluff it out.</p><p>When she pulled on the white robe that was hanging on the back of the door she threw herself a smile before laughing and running a hand over her face.</p><p>She poked her head out of the bathroom and tried to see out to the patio. She could just barely see a head of brown hair and a stunning view of mountains and gardens. Tiptoeing her way across the bedroom she poked her head out the patio door and felt her cheeks flush slightly at the sight.</p><p>Shino and Shikamaru at opposite ends of the hot tub situated in a small amount of wooden decking; Shikamaru had clearly got in first because he looked comfortable with his hair down out of its normal ponytail but Shino was standing and, because of his height and the height of the water, she could see the top of his defined V that was hidden before; it turned out, yes, they were going to do naked hot tubing too. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her blushing more.</p><p>"Your hair is very long," Shino spoke matter-of-factly when he spotted her at the door, making her laugh.</p><p>"I suppose this would be the first time you've seen it down huh?"</p><p>She walked over to the water's edge and knelt down, throwing her hair over her right shoulder; she couldn't stop an amused grin when Shino reached out to run his fingers through it looking fascinated.</p><p>Tenten shifted to place her foot in the water and she let a happy sound escape her at how nice it felt.</p><p>"Oh man that's warm," the weapons user grinned swiping her foot to and fro in the water.</p><p>"It is called a 'hot tub' Tenten," Shikamaru replied with a smirk.</p><p>She gave him a joking glare. "Anyone ever tell you you're kind of a smartass Nara?"</p><p>"Yes they have; why?" Shino added and she could see his lips twitch upwards. "I believe I did earlier today before you came."</p><p>"You only get cooler Shino," she grinned at his embarrassed look at her teasing compliment.</p><p>She started opening her robe before closing it shut again.</p><p>"If either of you two laughs; I <em>swear</em> I'm leaving!"</p><p>"Why would we laugh?" Shino asked looked genuinely confused.</p><p>She took a second to let a pleasant feeling wash over her at Shino's indirect flattery.</p><p>With that admiration to fuel her bravery she opened the robe slowly; she still felt her cheeks flush when she felt them both looking at her. She was almost about to close it again when she felt Shikamaru take a gentle but firm grip on the material.</p><p>"Don't know what you're so worried about," the Nara smirked at her making her eyes widen slightly. "You're really hot."</p><p>She gaped at that.</p><p>"You are so <em>crude</em> Shikamaru; why?" Shino told the Nara off before looking at her, his own cheeks a slight pink colour. "Because Tenten you are exquisite, which is so much more."</p><p>Even as she rolled her eyes at their joint praise, she threw the material to the other side of the decking and she saw Shikamaru's smirk widen. "Atta girl."</p><p>Both Shikamaru and Shino offered her a hand to steady herself and she took both before taking the two steps into the water. She hummed in glee as the hot water enveloped her up to her the bottom of her ribcage.</p><p>She took a second to look out at the breathtaking view of the gardens before turning and sitting, when she sat the water came up to just below her collar bones.</p><p>"Now; where's this champagne you two promised?"</p><p>Shikamaru actually used his stitching jutsu to bring out a cooler they had from where they had hidden it in the room.</p><p>Tenten actually leant her hands on his shoulder to try to sneak a peek before he smirked at her; taking out the first bottle. Typical champagne bottle in size and shape but the contents were a translucent pink colour.</p><p>"Pink?"</p><p>"It's flavoured," he used his jutsu again to safely uncork the bottle before grabbing a glass, also from the cooler, and poured her one. He offered it to her. "Try it."</p><p>She took the glass and tentatively took a sip. It was bubbly and had a slight berry flavour.</p><p>"Oh that's so sweet!" She took a bigger gulp this time. "This is delicious!"</p><p>"You wouldn't believe how many we had to try before Shino approved of one," Shikamaru chuckled pouring Shino a glass.</p><p>Tenten turned to the Aburame looking amused. "You causing trouble?"</p><p>"I was not 'causing trouble' as you so put it," Tenten and Shikamaru shared a look. "I merely wanted a beverage that actually tasted pleasant if we would be drinking it all night."</p><p>"Can't fault him for that Shika!" She grinned taking another sip.</p><p>"You didn't have to go shopping for it; shopping is such a drag no matter what it's for."</p><p>"Hey wait a minute," Tenten took the bottle Shikamaru had just emptied after pouring his own glass. "How is this empty? We only poured one glass each!"</p><p>"That would be our fault. We may have had a few glasses earlier to, you know, calm our nerves."</p><p>"You guys needed liquid courage?" Tenten didn't know why she found that so funny.</p><p>"It was strangely my idea," Shino add making Tenten spin her head round.</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>He looked directly at her, his eyebrow raised and she saw the shadow user smirk into his own glass. "Why? We had plans to make and I have never had to straddle a man before Tenten."</p><p>The brown haired woman flung her head back to release a loud laugh.</p><p>It tasted so nice she finished her first glass quicker than she probably should have, when Shikamaru was finished pouring her another glass she spoke.</p><p>"I kind of like you with your hair down Shika," Tenten said before taking a sip from her newly filled glass.</p><p>"It does strangely suit you," Shino added.</p><p>"And <em>you</em>," Tenten then turned on the Aburame. "Good thing you wear those coats or you'd be beating the girls off with a bo staff; those biceps are fantastic."</p><p>She heard Shikamaru laugh beside her.</p><p>"I'm laughing but she's not wrong."</p><p>Shino took a long sip of his drink in bashfulness making the other two laugh.</p><p>"Can we have a toast?" Tenten asked suddenly feeling slightly giddy.</p><p>"What are we toasting to?" Shikamaru asked. "To your birthday?"</p><p>"Can I toast to knowing two of the greatest, sweetest, most thoughtful guys alive?" She asked honestly and the boys in question shared a subtle happy look at that.</p><p>"How about; simply; to all of us?" Shino suggested.</p><p>"I can work with that!" Tenten teased as they all clinked glasses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't know how long they sat like that; just the three of them in the hot tub drinking champagne and talking and laughing at silly things; occasionally taking in the view around them or flicking water at each other; but it felt wonderful. She was the most relaxed she had felt in a long time.</p><p>She also couldn't say how many glasses of champagne she had consumed but she could feel a nice warmth settle in her chest that she believed came from the pink beverage.</p><p>The heat from her cheeks however; she knew that was caused by the company she had; the two <em>very</em> attractive men in front of her.</p><p>As time ticked on, and the number of glasses of champagne increased, she could easily take in the differences the Nara and the Aburame were showing.</p><p>Shino, usually so quiet and completely unaware of how attractive he was, talked more and was far more open with his opinions and views. It was, almost honouring, being in the presence of such a relaxed and open Shino. This Shino even seemed to subtly pose; moving his arms and chest in small ways that seemed to show off his muscles and, in turn, that made her insides squirm in excitement. He had caught her staring more than a handful of times and simply smirked at her making her cheeks turn pink and forcing her to take a large gulp of her drink.</p><p>Shikamaru, on the other hand, seemed to be become very free with the thought of casual touching. He ran his hands over skin and pushed his fingers through strands of hair, on both her and Shino, like he didn't even realise he was doing it; like it was so natural. When he topped up her glass he took light holds of her wrist or placed his hand over her own that held the glass and gave her such a piercing look she was sure he had the power to speed up her heart with merely a glance.</p><p>And, these changes were only heightened, because, as the more champagne was drunk, the closer they all seemed to sit in the hot tub. At the beginning they sat apart as they got used to each other but now they could only move a little without bumping elbows or legs rubbing against each other.</p><p>"You know;" she tried to hide her serene smile in her glass and behind her curtain of hair. "I really like getting the two of you all to myself."</p><p>Her head turned to the right when she felt Shikamaru's fingers dance over her shoulder. His hand continued its dance from her shoulder to up her neck; settling in the strands of hair just at the base. When Shikamaru took the glass out of her hand, after setting his own down, and set her glass off to the side to join his she didn't even protest.</p><p>He moved even closer to her and gave her that piercing stare again before placing several small kisses to her neck making her silently gasp; it was only when his tongue came out to lick along her neck did she make an audible one.</p><p>Shikamaru pulled Tenten to sit in his lap in one fluid movement, so her back was to his front; her breath hitched slightly when she felt his, very <em>obvious</em>, very <em>hard</em>, cock pressed against her ass. She shifted in his lap and she felt him groan into the back of her neck, making her head bow as heat flushed up her face.</p><p>"Shino; kiss the birthday girl," the shadow user practically purred and it made her heart flutter.</p><p>Her head moved up, still slightly dazed from the alcohol and the sudden shift, and she had the thought that it was an <em>extremely</em> erotic sight watching Shino stand gracefully and wade through the hip height water to get to her; she allowed her eyes to happily roam over his chest and arms.</p><p>When the hive user was directly in front of her he didn't even hesitate; he placed both his hands on her jaw in a light touch, like she was made of glass, or a precious jewel, and placed his lips on hers.</p><p>She gasped into the kiss a little later when she felt hands caressing her breasts; and since Shino's were still on her jaw they had to belong to the boy being her temporary seat.</p><p>One of her hands dove under the water to dig her fingernails into Shikamaru's thigh in retaliation, making him hiss.</p><p>"Let's move this elsewhere shall we?" The Nara growled; Shino pulled back at that making Tenten release a, rather embarrassing, noise of disappointment.</p><p>Shino smirked at her making her cheeks darken.</p><p>"You sound eager Tenten," the Aburame's smirk turned into a small pleased grin.</p><p>She found herself scoffing back lightly to cover her flush of bashfulness. "You are so full of yourself!" Tenten teased, even if was secretly true. She allowed Shino to pull her up before she turned on the spot, Shino's hand naturally finding her waist, as she pulled Shikamaru to stand. She pretended to glare at the Nara. "I think you've been a bad influence on him Shika."</p><p>"Me? Is that so?" She watched the flash of arousal settle in the shadow wielder's eyes. "I'm not the one who wanted him to lick whipped cream off me."</p><p>She bit her lip looking sheepish at that. "That's-"</p><p>He cut her off when he placed a kiss to her lips.</p><p>The shadow user pulled back to grin. "Get in the bedroom," his eyes flicked to the boy behind her. "<em>Both</em> of you."</p><p>She felt her insides clench roughly at that.</p><p>They somehow managed to get out of the Jacuzzi and onto the decking while exchanging lingering kisses and dragging caresses; the weapon user managed to grab one of each of their hands in each of hers as she pulled them through the open patio door.</p><p>Shikamaru spun her mid step and pulled her into a breath stealing kiss; she felt Shino wrap his arms around her waist and continue to pull her further towards the bed.</p><p>Shino, when they were close to the bed, actually scooped her up in his arms to set her on it, so she rested on her shins; it was such a romantic gesture it made her stomach flip, Shikamaru crawled onto the bed behind her then.</p><p>The hive user took her hands and pulled her up, still resting on her shins and she felt the shadow wielder take the same position behind her. She was pulled into a kiss by Shino ducking his head down and tilting her chin up; she felt the boy behind her run his hands over her hips, back and ass in small floating touches.</p><p>"What-how," she pulled away to take a quick breath. "How do you guys-?"</p><p>"Oh don't you worry Tenten," Shikamaru whispered in her ear making her hum in approval. "We've figured out <em>everything</em>."</p><p>She pulled Shino into another kiss at that.</p><p>The Nara probed her entrance with an investigative two fingers as she ran her tongue over the Aburame's teeth.</p><p>"Holy hell you are so <em>wet</em> Tenten," Shikamaru breathed before pushing those same two fingers into her and spreading them. Kami that felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>She pulled back to be able to answer him and Shino's lips, now free of Tenten's, attacked her neck instead.</p><p>"I've been wet since I walked through the door and saw you two all over each other," she replied honestly. She turned her head to look at Shikamaru to see him watching his fingers move in and out of her with rapid absorption, pupils blown wide. "I-" her breath hitched when Shino gave a particularly harsh bite to her throat. "–don't need any more teasing; Shika," she pulled Shino up to kiss him eagerly again.</p><p>When Shikamaru pushed the head of his cock into her a few seconds later she moaned openly into Shino's mouth.</p><p>"Holy hell-ahh!" She gasped when the Aburame flicked his thumbs over her nipples making her squirm. Her arms came up to wrap around Shino's shoulders to steady herself. "Oh! <em>Oh</em>."</p><p>"You are so tight as well," Shikamaru breathed as he continued to push inch by inch into her making her walls clench around the intrusion making both of them groan. "Am I your first?"</p><p>"Yes," she admitted, speaking against the Aburame's lips; she felt Shino's hands run up her ribcage.</p><p>Shikamaru chuckled into her shoulder when he was fully sheathed inside her. "Do you regret wanting to go second Shino?" She felt the Nara's chin on her shoulder now and his breath in her ear as he stole a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You didn't put up much of a fight to go first."</p><p>"I do not; why?" He placed a chase kiss to her lips. "Because good things come to those who wait."</p><p>"But you're my first kiss Shino; a more romantic first," Tenten smiled at the Aburame, her arm's tightening around his neck lightly. "Don't you think?"</p><p>Shino looked shocked; Shikamaru chuckled again.</p><p>"So many firsts today," she felt him pull out only to push back in straight after making her whimper when Shino kissed her again.</p><p>She knew sex would feel good; but this? The delicious friction of the Nara's cock pulling out and pushing back in was sinfully good. She could actually feel him becoming harder as she could feel her walls get tighter and more of her pre-cum dripped between them.</p><p>Tenten ran the fingernails of one of her hands down the Aburame's chest before taking a firm hand around his cock making him hiss. He groaned into her mouth when she started moving her hand slowly back and forth, a far slower rhythm than Shikamaru had found as he pushed and pulled in and out of her.</p><p>"How does she feel Shikamaru?" Shino very nearly growled as his teeth started nipping her neck and shoulder.</p><p>She felt Shikamaru give a broken laugh into her neck as his fingernails gripped into her hips and she felt a delightful shiver run over her skin at the combination of Shino's words and Shikamaru's nails. Tenten gave Shino a tight grip on his cock when he nipped just where her neck met her jaw.</p><p>"<em>Damn Shino</em>; she-she feels great-" he laughed again. "–we fit perfectly, and tight, <em>far</em> <em>too tight</em>" she felt a series of quick breaths against her neck this time. "Tenten you feel so good I'm gonna cum."</p><p>She felt the Nara wrap one arm around her waist, his other hand tightened its grip her hip and she placed the hand not around Shino's dick over Shika's hand and squeezed his fingers hard.</p><p>He groaned into her shoulder blades at the same time she felt a sudden rush of liquid in her entrance; she would swear she stopped breathing entirely as the feeling just seemed to climb higher inside her, filling her in a way she had never expected to be so; <em>filling</em>; as if, not only her body was being filled by Shikamaru's cum, but her very <em>soul </em>was as well. At least that's what her floaty brain and hypersensitive body thought.</p><p>Tenten groaned, long and slow, when Shikamaru pulled out of her and she felt herself whine when she already felt some his cum drip out of her. The weapons user all but collapsed to sit on the bed covers; her whole body jittery and her inner muscles wound so tight it was almost painful.</p><p>"Shino," Shikamaru breathed as he managed to drag both himself and her up the bed by one hand on the headboard and the other around her ribs; so she was half lying on his chest and nestled between his legs. She licked her lips at the sight of Shino crawling up the bed towards them. "Your turn;" she gasped as she saw, and felt, the Nara spread her abused lower lips with his first two fingers. "Got her all nice and wet for you."</p><p>Shino replied when he was hovering over her and he ran his thumb over her opening. "How very considerate of you."</p><p>"Kami you two are dangerous," she laughed lightly, her throat raw from her gasps and moans.</p><p>"I wonder;" Shino manhandled one of her thighs over his shoulder. "How the two of you taste together."</p><p>"Holy-<em>Shino</em>!" She nearly screamed with a cry as he dove his tongue into her.</p><p>She felt Shikamaru chuckle behind her; his hand that had spread her returning to wrap around her ribs and happily take a hold of one of her breasts. "Didn't know he was going to do that."</p><p>"So much for your-<em>oh Shino</em> <em>so good</em>," she groaned as he continued to tongue her entrance.</p><p>"How do we taste Shino?" Shikamaru asked as he nipped the shell of her ear.</p><p>Shino lowered her leg then; making a show of running his tongue along her thigh before wrapping it around his waist; his hard cock only now grazing her entrance at the new angle. "You taste delicious together."</p><p>"Shino; come on; please?" Tenten begged openly trying to move her hips up a fraction. "I want your cum in me too."</p><p>"Are you really going to keep a lady waiting?" Shikamaru asked rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger before planting a kiss to her temple. "Thought you were supposed to be a gentleman?"</p><p>Her already abused throat released another long deep moan at Shino entering her this time.</p><p>"Good so good <em>yes</em>," she hissed.</p><p>"How does she feel Shino?" Shikamaru asked his own question back to him giving her neck a small lick. "Tell me."</p><p>"Warm;" he said through gritted teeth as he pulled out of her. "Tight," he pushed back into her just as slow. "<em>Wet</em>."</p><p>"That wetness is both of us; both our cum."</p><p>"You-" Shino lifted his head and seemed to stare at both of them at the same time. "-you feel good."</p><p>She felt her inner walls give a particular hard clench at that and she saw Shino groan openly at the feeling.</p><p>She grabbed Shikamaru's hand that was palming her breast, and moved it to grab Shino's wrist instead; she then captured both the Nara's hand and the Aburame's wrist in her own hand. All three of them seemed to slow their movements, even slowed down their breathing, to take in the sight and seeing them joined in, not an intimate way, but an almost strong, powerful way, seemed to make her head feel light but her heart rather full.</p><p>"Shino; Shino look at me," she breathed and he responded by lifting his head. She shifted her own head to the right slightly, exposing more of her neck that Shikamaru happily nipped at. She blinked to clear her vision slightly, never looking away from the Aburame. "Kiss him," she lifted her head to look at Shikamaru this time, lips open in a pant. "Shika kiss him."</p><p>Shikamaru's hand that was still clinging to the headboard came down to the back of Shino's head to pull him up so their lips could meet and Tenten whimpered at sight.</p><p>They seemed to be more aggressive in their kiss with each other than their kisses with her. She saw teeth pull at bottom lips and tongues come out afterwards to sooth it. They pulled back and seemed to stare at each other, breathing harshly. Tenten was about to ask them to kiss again when they did it on their own.</p><p>She groaned and her free arm, one hand still holding Shika's hand and Shino's wrist, wrapped around Shino's back to keep him against her.</p><p>"Oh Kami; guys I'm gonna cum;" her fingernails embedded themselves in Shino's shoulder. "Gonna cum."</p><p>Shino's forehead buried itself in the hollow of her neck as he gave a few particularly solid thrusts, at the same time Shikamaru bit her ear harshly and she was gone.</p><p>She gave cry after cry of both their names mixed together as well as a few gasps as her inner walls clenched and unclenched in a truly powerful orgasm that made her vision go sideways for a moment. She felt herself be filled, for the second time that night, with cum when Shino groaned and unloaded in her, and it made her feel even more full than the first load.</p><p>Their haggard breaths filled the room even as she placed kisses to Shino's shoulder and she felt her lovers place kisses to her shoulders, temple and each other.</p><p>"Oh <em>damn</em>," Shikamaru gave a low hiss through his teeth.</p><p>"Shika;" she had to take a large breath that hitched in her abused throat. "You okay?"</p><p>"My leg is <em>completely</em> dead."</p><p>She laughed at that and she felt Shino give a drained chuckle.</p><p>When she attempted to get up Shino threw an arm around her shoulders, but that only made them both fall back on top of Shikamaru making him laugh-groan.</p><p>"Get <em>off</em> me you two," the Nara protested again even if he, himself, gave an exhausted chuckle.</p><p>"Give; me a moment;" Shino told them lifting his hand and flexing out his fingers as he held his wrist slowly moving to sit on his shins. "I can't feel my hand; why? You two were grabbing it so hard."</p><p>"If;" Tenten felt herself laugh and she crawled to lie on her side beside Shikamaru instead of on top of him. "If we ever tell anyone this story; let's leave this part out."</p><p>"Agreed," Shino, still holding his wrist, half fell on the bed to lie in front of her.</p><p>When they had all collapsed on the bed, still taking deep breaths, a random thought hit Tenten's dizzy brain a handful of moments later making her chuckle.</p><p>"Can-can we go for a fry in the morning? Like what I asked for?"</p><p>"We already put down for three frys for our morning breakfast."</p><p>Tenten groaned in happiness before shuffling back into Shikamaru and pulling Shino closer to her front. "Shino; Shika; I swear; I don't; I-" she felt her eyes close as a giant rush of emotion seemed to hit her all at once. "I love you guys."</p><p>"We care about you deeply as well Tenten," Shino replied placing a kiss to her lips.</p><p>"We missed you," Shikamaru added and Tenten felt him move a few strands of her hair over her shoulder before laying a kiss to it.</p><p>"Yea," she couldn't help but agree. "I think I did too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ino; I hoped you would be doing the morning shift."</p><p>The blonde turned around from setting out buckets of cut flowers towards her.</p><p>"Tenten; I-"</p><p>The weapons user then threw her arms around the blonde in a hug; she felt the blonde still but she simply held on tighter.</p><p>"Tenten are you okay?" Ino immediately asked as she hugged the older girl back. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Me," the brown haired girl pulled back slightly and gave a shaky smile. "<em>I</em> was wrong."</p><p>At Ino's confused look the weapons user continued.</p><p>"I've been a jerk to you and everyone since the War, since Neji died and there's no excuse for it."</p><p>Ino gave a sad smile. "Tenten it's okay-"</p><p>"It's not okay Ino. The way I've been acting towards the people who care about me the most is so far from okay I couldn't even <em>see</em> okay from where I was standing."</p><p>The blonde looked completely stunned.</p><p>"Ino; I am so sorry; you just wanted to do something nice for me and I threw it back in your face and that's-" Tenten could feel herself start to get a little emotional. "-that's not okay; and I am <em>sorry</em>."</p><p>She could see Ino lick her lips and blink rapidly.</p><p>"We've been so worried about you," she whispered and Tenten chuckled sadly.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"We didn't know what to do," Ino continued.</p><p>"I know," she agreed again. "I know!" She shrugged feeling tears prick at the sides of her eyes.</p><p>"But I <em>promise</em> you," She then took Ino's hands in her own. "That I will spend the rest of my life making it up to all of you; I <em>promise</em> you that."</p><p>"We just wanted the real you back."</p><p>She pulled the blonde into another fierce hug. When they both pulled back, wiping at tears and laughing lightly at both of them getting so emotional, Ino swept her eyes over the brunettes form.</p><p>"Where are you going so early anyway? And looking so-" Ino seemed to search for the right word. "–<em>unsteady</em>."</p><p>"Home," she replied with a small laugh. "I'm going to go have a nap and then go apologise to everyone else. But then I was thinking maybe us girls could go for dinner tonight?" She took Ino's hands in hers again. "As maybe a late birthday dinner?"</p><p>Ino look thrilled.</p><p>"So Tenten," Sakura started; when all four girls where sitting at a table, dinner ordered, and all of them far happier than they had been in months. "Did you get anything for your birthday in the end?"</p><p>"A talking too," she told them seriously before she felt herself actually blush, smiling happily. "And a few sweet things."</p><p>When Sakura asked what that meant Tenten merely shook her head, smile firmly in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You three <em>again</em>?"</p><p>Tenten looked up to see Ino standing over their table.</p><p>"You are such a drag Ino," Shikamaru said making Tenten grin into her teacup. "What are you complaining about now?"</p><p>"Everywhere I turn recently it's you three hanging out!" The blond started listing off places on her fingers. "The tea shop, the training grounds, Hokage hill, everywhere!" The Yamanaka placed her hands on her hips. "What is going on with you three?"</p><p>"Are we not allowed to hang out?" Tenten asked mildly amused.</p><p>"Well, no, of course you are!" Ino replied looking a little sheepish. "I just meant-"</p><p>"The human mind is very adapted at picking up patterns this is true, but it is also very human to try to make those patterns into something more than what they are," Shino gave as an explanation making Ino blink.</p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p>"It means your gossip hungry mind is making problems were there are none," Shikamaru translated making the mental jutsu user frown.</p><p>"You are more than welcome to join us," Tenten offered gesturing to the free side of their square table.</p><p>"I'm on to you three!" She said instead glaring at them individually before walking away making Tenten laugh openly.</p><p>It was late in the night when the three Chunnin left the tea shop, practically shoved out the door by the waiting staff. Tenten did feel a little guilty, they had been there an awful long time. The Aburame and Nara had offered to walk her home, as was quickly becoming the usual.</p><p>Over the last few months, ever since her birthday, she spent most of her free time in the company of Shikamaru and Shino. They hadn't spent another night together like they had on her birthday; but they spent many evenings holding hands and sharing small kisses and talking about their days and sharing secrets and wants. She liked them; she liked them both; she liked them a lot.</p><p>Tenten leant up to place a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek as they walked before frowning at Shino to her other side.</p><p>"I hate your black coat Shino."</p><p>"You should really stop wearing this thing," Shikamaru stated, starting to walk backwards, pulling on Shino's black collar. "How are we supposed to give you spontaneous kisses with this thing in the way?"</p><p>Tenten made a pretend worried face. "Oh no; you know what he get's like when he's denied a kiss Shino. You are in <em>so</em> much trouble."</p><p>"Damn right you are," Shikamaru smirked and Tenten couldn't contain a giggle.</p><p>"You two are making fun of me," he replied with a light sigh. "I cannot deal with you two when you act like this. I will be leaving."</p><p>Shikamaru and Tenten shared a grin; letting the Aburame get a few steps before the Nara caught him in a possession jutsu.</p><p>Tenten ran to be in front of Shino when he couldn't move and undid his collar, and pulling it down and open. Even though he pretended to be upset with them she could see his lip twitch in a smile.</p><p>"Can't deal with us huh?"</p><p>She placed a kiss to his lips and she heard both Shino and Shikamaru sigh. Tenten pulled back to look at Shikamaru looking surprised. "That's right; you can feel that."</p><p>"I can yea," the Nara nodded making Shino nod too.</p><p>That made Tenten grin. "Well this just opens up so many possibilities!"</p><p>She then peppered Shino's face with kisses until she felt Shino squirm and saw Shikamaru do the same.</p><p>"You can release him Shika, he's not going anywhere," she placed one more kiss to Shino's lips. "He puts up a fight but he loves us really!"</p><p>She saw the shadows on the ground return to their master. The first thing Shino did when he was free to move again was cup her jaw in his hands, making her smile.</p><p>"Come on Shino," she teased. "Give me my first kiss again."</p><p>She heard a loud fake sigh behind her before they were both brought into a hug. "Are you two always going to rub that in my face?"</p><p>Shino turned his head round to look at the Nara, smirk in place. "I do not believe we mention the fact that you are the one who took her virginity."</p><p>"I tend to really think of that as;" Tenten spoke up then sporting an embarrassed but happy grin. "A <em>group</em> effort."</p><p>"Oh, but your first kiss is his?" Shikamaru said sounding slightly miffed.</p><p>"You realise we only say that because it gets under your skin right?" She told him making Shino chuckle.</p><p>"To become serious for a moment," Shino said stepping back so he could see the both of them fully. "The Aburame are having their yearly festival next week, at the beginning of June, to welcome in the summer; when we thank the insects for their work during the Spring."</p><p>"Never heard of it," Shikamaru replied honestly and Tenten agreed.</p><p>"You would not have. Usually it is only our Clan but this year we have decided to open it up to other Clan Heads and Heirs to join, as well as their significant others."</p><p>"Oh that sounds cool!" Tenten added. "I'm sure you guys will have fun!"</p><p>"I was asking you to join Tenten," Shino actually chuckled.</p><p>"That; makes sense why you brought it up then doesn't it?" She then turned to a laughing Shikamaru. "Don't laugh at me!"</p><p>"I was also going to ask you to come as well Shikamaru."</p><p>"But you said Clan Heads and Heirs would be invited," Tenten pointed at the Nara. "Wouldn't he be invited anyway? As he's the Clan Head."</p><p>"Clan Heir," he corrected automatically. "I only become the Clan Head officially on my twentieth birthday."</p><p>"That is true," Shino confirmed. "But I wanted to ask the both of you to come; as my guests rather than out of some sort of clan obligation."</p><p>Tenten and Shikamaru shared a stunned look before smiling.</p><p>"Shino Aburame! Are you asking us on a date?"</p><p>"No," her smile was instantly replaced with an expression of worry. "I am asking for your permission to introduce you both to my father; as my partners."</p><p>"Partners?" Tenten repeated, turning to look at them both before shifting her gaze skyward in contemplation. "I guess we never really talked about it huh?"</p><p>She shrugged; she didn't even need to think about it, she already knew what she felt.</p><p>"Well; for me; simply; I like you two," she smiled. "I'm in."</p><p>She felt Shikamaru take her hand and when she looked down, she saw he had taken Shino's hand in his other.</p><p>"In the theme of keeping this simple," she saw the Nara smile lightly and felt him tighten his hold on her fingers. "You two aren't a drag. I'm in to."</p><p>Tenten's jaw dropped in fake astonishment. "Shino! Did you just hear what I just heard?!"</p><p>"'You two aren't a drag'," Shino repeated before setting the back of his free hand on Shikamaru's forehead. "Are you feeling well?"</p><p>Shikamaru's face immediately scrunched up and Tenten couldn't hold back a laugh. "You know what? I take it back; you two are <em>such</em> a drag!"</p><p>"No Shikamaru come back!" Tenten yelled after a stomping off Nara, through her giggles were being muffled in Shino's chest as he hugged her.</p><p>Shino's insects came out of his sleeve, formed an almost rope around their partner, and dragged him back to them. They both caught him in a tight hug making him sigh in contented defeat.</p><p>"You two are still a drag," he muttered with no real malice as he hugged them back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>As soon as she woke up that morning she felt a pain in her stomach and sluggishness in her limbs; nothing she couldn't handle, more annoying than painful, so, she simply got dressed and headed to her training session with Lee and Gai as planned, only a little slower than expected.</p>
      <p>"Friend Tenten!" Lee yelled to her as soon as she appeared at their training grounds. "You are late! Where is your youthful spirit?!"</p>
      <p>"Sorry Lee!" She grinned at him before pulling him into a hug in greeting. "Little sluggish today is all!"</p>
      <p>She then ran over to hug Gai. "Nothing a little training can't fix right Sensei?"</p>
      <p>"That's the spirit our precious flower!" Gai replied giving her a thumbs up.</p>
      <p>She couldn't explain it, she felt sloppy and slow and she found she had to go on the defensive early on.</p>
      <p>Lee got her with a kick to the stomach because she couldn't react quickly enough; and it was like she was suddenly cut open. She couldn't stop herself from hitting the dirt and vomiting violently.</p>
      <p>"Friend Tenten!"</p>
      <p>Lee dropped to the ground beside her and Tenten let herself fall to fully lie on the ground as she squirmed in pain. The pain in her abdomen only getting worse, she actually felt herself whimper, her stomach wanting to empty its contents again.</p>
      <p>"Friend Tenten what has happened?!"</p>
      <p>"Something," she felt herself starting to spasm. "Something wrong."</p>
      <p>"Lee!" Gai suddenly yelled from the sidelines. "Get her to the hospital now!"</p>
      <p>"Yes Sensei!"</p>
      <p>She felt Lee pull her into his arms and she actually had to bury her face in Lee's shoulder to muffle her painful cry.</p>
      <p>"Help!" Lee started shouting when he entered the hospital doors. "Help! Friend Sakura help!"</p>
      <p>"What happened?!" Tenten heard Sakura ask in a rushed voice as she was lowered to the ground.</p>
      <p>"I-I do not know! Friend Tenten and I were sparing when I got her with a kick and then she just-"</p>
      <p>The weapons user cut Lee off with another anguished cry at being moved.</p>
      <p>Tenten could feel the warmth of green healing hands on her stomach; but something felt different about it.</p>
      <p>"Something strange is happening," she saw Sakura's eyes widen when she felt the medical ninja move her hands slightly. "Tenten how does that feel?"</p>
      <p>"Not good;" she broke off to scrunch up her eyes and let out a pained breath. "<em>Bad</em>."</p>
      <p>Sakura spun to yell over her shoulder. "I need a bed and medical team over here!"</p>
      <p>"Friend Sakura what is happening!?" Lee nearly shouted at their friend.</p>
      <p>"I-I don't know yet."</p>
      <p>Tenten grabbed Sakuras sleeve in a jolty motion. "Sakura what-?"</p>
      <p>At that moment another medical ninja appeared at Sakura's side. The pink haired girl told them to put Tenten under and next thing she knew she was out cold.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the weapons mistress woke up, she felt drained and her vision swam, as it always did, when she woke up to the awful pure white colour of everything in the hospital.</p><p>"You're awake," she lifted her half open, unfocused eyes, to see Sakura giving her an obviously fake smile; the pink haired girl forced her to take a few sips of water. "How you feeling?"</p><p>"Sakura," she managed to croak out before a shadow at the bottom of her bed caught her attention. "Tsunade? Lady Fifth what are you doing here?"</p><p>The elder medical ninja had a strange look on her face that made Tenten want to shrink back.</p><p>"Sakura asked for my assistance in this matter."</p><p>"Matter?" Tenten repeated.</p><p>When neither of the medical ninjas started talking Tenten continued.</p><p>"Where's Lee?"</p><p>"We sent him home," Sakura answered again with that forced smile and Tenten felt her lips pull down in a frown.</p><p>"Are either of you going to tell me what happened?" Tenten suddenly flinched when she tried to sit up. "And why it hurts so much to move? Lee is going to feel so bad. Whatever way he got me he-"</p><p>"It wasn't Lee's fault Tenten," Tsunade cut her off.</p><p>The weapons user saw the blonde clench her fists in her crossed arms; Tenten then looked at her pink haired friend, expecting her to start talking now, but Sakura just looked at her mentor, with an expression like she wanted the blonde to start talking instead of her.</p><p>"Okay you two are way to secretive;" Tenten finally snapped. "Tell me what happened right now."</p><p>"How have you been feeling recently?" Tsunade asked instead gripping the bar at the end of her bed.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Tenten;" the elder woman reprimanded before sighing. "Honestly now."</p><p>"Maybe a bit sluggish," the brown-haired girl shrugged. "I've been sick a couple of times in the morning but nothing <em>bad</em>. I've just been eating crap recently."</p><p>Neither medical ninja looked convinced.</p><p>"Tenten you should have been taken out of the field <em>immediately</em>. Someone that is-" the blonde woman cut herself off as an even more distressed look came across her face. "-<em>was</em> in your condition shouldn't have-"</p><p>"My 'condition'," Tenten pulled an almost appalled face. "I was sick a couple of times! That's all! I don't-"</p><p>"<em>Tenten</em>!"</p><p>The brown-haired woman almost recoiled at the fierceness she was yelled at with.</p><p>"The kick to your abdomen, with the power behind it, caused-"</p><p>Tenten saw Sakura take an unsteady breath from her side.</p><p>"Just spit it out already!"</p><p>"Caused you to have a <em>miscarriage</em>," the blonde woman finished her sentence and placed her palm over her mouth and again, Sakura took a deep sad sounding breath.</p><p>"A <em>what</em>?!" Tenten nearly screamed, her jaw dropping open.</p><p>Tsunade seemed to steal herself again. "A <em>miscarriage</em> Tenten."</p><p>Tenten almost laughed; she looked at the two other women like they had lost their minds.</p><p>"But-what-no," Tenten spluttered out words as her brain tried to catch up. "No! No. <em>No</em>. To-to have a-a <em>miscarriage</em> I would have; needed;" Tenten eyes rapidly opened and closed before she nearly doubled over. "I think I'm gonna be sick."</p><p>Sakura just managed to get a medical bowl over to her before she emptied the small amount that remained in her stomach.</p><p>"Pregnant," Sakura had to grip the bowl again from how badly Tenten's hands were shaking. "Sakura I was<em> pregnant</em>."</p><p>"Yea," Sakura seemed to be trying to hold herself together by the fierce grip on the bowl her hands had. "Yea you were."</p><p>Tenten vomited violently again; before trying to shove the bowl away as she fell back into bed breathing deeply.</p><p>"Tenten do you; do you know whose it was?"</p><p>"Yea;" she buried her face in her hands as the first tears began to fall. "Yea I do."</p><p>She felt Sakura come up and try to wrap her up in a hug only making Tenten shuffle out of it as much as her pain riddled body would allow, thinking she would fall apart completely; she looked at the blonde ninja.</p><p>"When do I get out of here?" She asked because of her immediate urge to flee.</p><p>"We will need to keep you in observation for a few days," Tsunade replied, her expression now one of open sympathy.</p><p>Sakura didn't try to hug her again, but she put her hand on her shoulder. "What do you want us to tell Lee? Unless-he is-"</p><p>"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "If Tenten doesn't want to tell us that is-"</p><p>"It's not Lee," Tenten actually laughed at that before hissing in pain. "Just-just tell him I'm fine and not to worry okay?"</p><p>"He'll want to come and see you," Sakura tried to smile but it fell completely at Tenten's hollow expression. "Do you want us to send him up when he comes-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," the weapons user nearly spat; the thought of seeing anyone before she knew what to say to Shikamaru and Shino made her want to vomit again. "I don't want to see <em>anyone</em>."</p><p>"Are you sure? We could-"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Tenten nearly yelled before fisting her hands in the bed sheets. "Just-just <em>go</em> please."</p><p>She saw Sakura flinch. "Tenten we-"</p><p>"<em>Go Sakura</em>," the weapons user pleaded, almost clawing at the sheets so she could pull herself to lie flat, wanting to bury herself in the bed. "<em>Please</em>."</p><p>Tenten curled into herself as much as she could, when she was alone, and she began to sob harshly; how was she going to tell her boys?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost as soon as she was outside the hospital grounds did Shino and Shikamaru appear looking panicky and jittery; she wouldn't have been surprised if Shino had left an insect on her door to alert him when Tenten was being released. Shino probably sprinted to Shikamaru's as soon as she was out because he didn't even have his black coat on; he had clearly left in a hurry.</p><p>"Tenten!" They ran the last few steps to her before they both hugged her. Shikamaru leaned away first so he could talk, but not letting go of her.</p><p>"We heard you were in the hospital, but you weren't accepting visitors what the hell?"</p><p>Shino spoke up then, also leaning back. "We were deeply concerned." The Aburame ran his thumb just under her eye, over one of her dark circles. "You have not been sleeping."</p><p>"Why wouldn't you let us come see you?" Shikamaru asked her, sounding panic stricken, cupping her other cheek.</p><p>She tried to put her arms up to hug them, but she had to stop as a jolt to pain ran through her; raising her arms wasn't a smart move it seemed.</p><p>"I had some thinking to do," she took a few deep breaths. "I need to talk to you guys. Can we talk at my house? We'll need to walk; I-I can't run."</p><p>The two males looked at each other then, looking even more alert and jumpy.</p><p>The walk to hers was slow; she had never been so slow in her life but anything more than a casual pace sent a pain through her abdomen, the worried looks her boys kept shooting each other only making her more uneasy.</p><p>When they got to her house Shino directed her to sit on her sofa while Shikamaru when to get her a glass of water from her kitchen.</p><p>"I need to take my meds anyway," she muttered before thanking Shikamaru, setting the glass on the small table in front of her and taking out several boxes of medication from her pocket.</p><p>"Medicine?" Shino asked as Shikamaru grabbed one of the boxes and read the front cover.</p><p>"These are some pretty hard-hitting pain killers," he set the box back down and sat on the table's edge to be in front of her. "Tenten, this is such a drag, what is going on? Lee said he kicked you and you just went down. Getting kicked in the stomach doesn't leave you in the hospital for three days."</p><p>"You talked to Lee?" She asked taking the medicine out of the foil packaging.</p><p>"We had too," Shino answered standing several steps behind the table and Shikamaru. He put his hands in his green coat's pockets before adding. "You would not let us in to find out what happened from your perspective."</p><p>She took her two pain killers with her water before setting the glass down and taking a breath.</p><p>"Okay-" she rubbed her hands together. "–yes; it is true Lee kicked me and I hit the ground."</p><p>She had to take another deep breath and she saw Shikamaru look over his shoulder at Shino who looked just as tense before looking back.</p><p>"But it is what happened when Lee kicked me that hospitalised me."</p><p>"What did he do?" Shino asked in a dark tone she had never heard before making her head shoot up; she heard Shino's insects make an ominous jittering sound and she even saw some shadows flicker.</p><p>"No no <em>Lee</em> didn't do anything," she stressed quickly, and the jittering stopped, and the shadows fell back into place.</p><p>"Getting kicked in the stomach made me-Kami I wish there was an easy way to say this."</p><p>"Just tell us," Shikamaru very nearly pleaded moving to sit beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"We cannot take this suspense Tenten," the Aburame added sounding overwhelmed. "Our nerves will not calm until you tell us."</p><p>She hugged herself then before just coming right out and saying it in one blow.</p><p>"I had a miscarriage."</p><p>No one moved, no one spoke, no one so much as <em>blinked</em> for an incredibly long moment.</p><p>"What?" Shikamaru asked closing his eyes and tilting his head. "What did you say?"</p><p>"You had a; miscarriage?" Shino seemed to have to push the last word out of his mouth to stop it getting stuck in his throat.</p><p>She nodded hugging herself tighter.</p><p>Shikamaru stood suddenly taking a few uneasy steps away from both of them; she simply watched him as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side with his back to them.</p><p>"Sakura told me," she continued before turning to take in Shino who still hadn't moved. "She said when she first started healing me that it felt strange but that's because she didn't; expect-" Tenten simply let the sentence die.</p><p>"Your birthday night," Shino seemed to speak to himself rather than the other two because he spoke so low. The Aburame seemed to sway then and he gripped her chest of drawers at the side of her room almost bending over them before speaking again. "A <em>baby</em>."</p><p>Tenten scrunched up her eyes feeling the tell tale prick at the corners.</p><p>"You-your sure?" Shikamaru asked turning just as suddenly as he stood; eyes wide, tears about to fall; begging her silently that this was some sort of horrible insensitive joke.</p><p>"Tsunade confirmed it," Tenten breathed her own voice starting to break.</p><p>Shikamaru took a deep shaky breath before looking at her again.</p><p>"No Tenten tell-" he angrily shoved the heels of his hands into his eye sockets but Tenten still heard him sob. "-tell me this is a lie."</p><p>"Why would she lie?" Shino asked, back still to them gripping her chest of drawers so hard she heard the wood creak. "Why would she do that to us?"</p><p>"It's true Shika," she swiped at a tear she felt escape her eye. "I just-I just thought you should know."</p><p>He held his fist over his mouth and his eyes screwed closed again. "I need to think-" he started for the door not looking back. "-I need to go."</p><p>"Shika?" Tenten tried to jump up to follow him when he reached the front door but a shooting pain in her abdomen stopped her in her tracks forcing her to shout after him instead. "Shika!"</p><p>Her head snapped round at the grip on her wrist stopping her moving when she tried to follow him again. "Shino! I-"</p><p>"Let him go Tenten," he told her, even as she could see tear streaks down his own cheeks. "He will need time."</p><p>She threw herself into Shino's arms as she dissolved into tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shino I'm okay!" She felt herself sigh even as she smiled at Shino tucking her into bed after taking her other needed medicines. "I'm just a little sore! There's no need to baby me!"</p><p>He froze at her wording and she bit her lip, shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Sorry; wrong word choice."</p><p>"It is; alright," he told her as he placed another blanket over her and fluffed up her pillows slightly.</p><p>Tenten snuggled into her pillows and blankets with a silent upset sigh. "Shikamaru is really mad at me."</p><p>"I do not believe he is mad at you; why? I believe he is merely upset; and as much as it is not anyone's fault we cannot deny him, or stop him, from feeling what he feels. You know as well as I do how much he wishes to be a father in the future."</p><p>"You're right, as usually Shino," she lifted her head to look at him as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you saying you don't want to be a father?"</p><p>"I do wish for fatherhood," he confirmed, smoothing out some of the creases in her bed sheets. "There will, however, be time for that in the future; right now my concern is you."</p><p>"You are always so put together," she whispered, almost in awe. "I wish I was more like you that way."</p><p>"Then you would not be you Tenten."</p><p>She saw him actually lift up his goggles to rub at his red raw eyes and it made Tenten feel even worse.</p><p>"Was I wrong to tell you?" She asked gulping back new tears; seeing Shino so upset made her suddenly feel like there was no hope left in the world.</p><p>"No," he replied instantly moving his goggles back into place. "Honesty is-"</p><p>"Hurtful," she input snuggling deeper into her pillow to try and hide her face.</p><p>"Needed," he finished. "If you did not tell us, I would have respected you a great deal less when it did come out. Something this big, if not told, would have eaten at you until you simply had to tell."</p><p>"I didn't even think about not telling you two," she told him truthfully, playing with her fingers. "I was only concerned with <em>how</em> to tell you."</p><p>"Because you are a good person Tenten."</p><p>She smiled when he smoothed back her bangs from her forehead.</p><p>"Do you think he'll still go tomorrow?" She asked in reference to Shikamaru and the Aburame Summer Festival.</p><p>"He has to make an appearance; he is still the Nara Heir."</p><p>"I meant as our partner and you know it."</p><p>He lowered his head, looking at her bed covers instead of her. "I; do not know; but I truly hope he does."</p><p>She thought of another question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer too.</p><p>"What would have happened Shino? If I didn't lose the baby I mean."</p><p>Shino seemed to think about it before looking at her again. "Because we are all unwed both the Naras and the Aburames would be able to request that the child join their Clan. I believe as the mother you would have the final say; but you <em>would </em>need to choose one or the other."</p><p>"Sounds complicated," was all she could say to that.</p><p>"It would have been yes. A part of me is; <em>relieved</em>; you were spared the heartache of such a difficult decision," he turned away to stare at the ground. "Another part of me is; ashamed; for even thinking such a thing."</p><p>She reached out and took his hand that rested on his leg. "I understand don't worry," she gave him a small smile. "We all have a lot of feelings to work through, don't we? Like you said about Shika, don't be ashamed about any of them."</p><p>"How do you feel about marriage Tenten?"</p><p>The sudden change of topic made her laugh lightly. "A little early to think about that isn't it?" She grinned. "Especially after what's just happened."</p><p>"But that is not how you <em>feel</em> about it."</p><p>She shifted in bed to make herself comfy again. "I guess I never really thought about it at all."</p><p>"But you have no ill feeling towards it?"</p><p>She turned her head to smile at the hive user. "No; I have no 'ill feeling's towards marriage Shino. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I believe there; might be a way for the three of us to marry; in the future I mean."</p><p>That amazed her. "Is such a thing possible?"</p><p>"I have; looked into it; the morning after your birthday."</p><p>That made her smile brightly, her heart flipped a little and she squeezed his held fingers to show it. "You really are a little romantic, aren't you? Go on; what did you find?"</p><p>"There have been three-way marriages before in the Leaf. Not in generations but the paperwork to complete such a thing is still available."</p><p>Tenten felt her head tilt and her eyes widen in amazement. "You're <em>kidding</em>!"</p><p>He shook his head as he ran a thumb over her hand that still held his. "No; I am truthful. The only thing it seemed to require is that one of the members of the marriage is a Clan Head; one of the reasons they are so rare."</p><p>"When Shika turns twenty," she surmised.</p><p>"He will, most likely, be first out of the two of us to be a Clan Head yes."</p><p>"How do we know what name to take?" She asked, truly interested how it would all work. "Or would we just clash them all together?"</p><p>"Clan Heirs and Clan Heads do not lose their last name, even in marriage. They would need to give up their right to be the Head of the Clan to take on their partner's last name."</p><p>Tenten pulled a thoughtful face. "I didn't know that."</p><p>"Because you would be joining both Clans you would receive both our names."</p><p>"So, the only thing to argue over is whose name goes first?" She smiled at her joke as she saw him smile.</p><p>"It would be alphabetical."</p><p>"Of course; <em>Aburame</em>," she teased making Shino's smile widen. "Tenten Aburame-Nara," the weapons user tasted the name on her tongue. "Sounds classy."</p><p>"I thought so too."</p><p>"You should go," she told him when it took too long to open her eye lids again after a blink, her sleeping tablets were kicking in it seemed. "I'll see you tomorrow night."</p><p>"Do not strain yourself-"</p><p>"I'm fine! I promise I'm okay!" She threw him a pretend glare. "They let me out of the hospital, didn't they?"</p><p>He looked unconvinced. "I do not believe for a moment you would not have signed yourself out if you had not wished to remain."</p><p>She laughed at that. "You know me too well," she pulled on his hand lightly. "Kiss me goodnight?"</p><p>He knelt on the floor beside her bed and placed a long, caring kiss to her lips that sent a comforting heat into her very soul.</p><p>"Goodnight Tenten."</p><p>"Goodnight Shino," she replied when he was at the door and turned off the light, she could already feel her eyelids closing. "Be safe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wore a modest but pretty wrap around dress of arctic blue, flat shoes in navy and she put her hair in a braid that hung over one shoulder, decorated with several dark blue flowers, if she was going to meet her partner's father, and, most likely, the rest of his family she wanted to look acceptable. She even bought a bag the same colour as her shoes that hung at the wrist that contained her house keys and her pain meds.</p><p>She was about to walk through the Aburame Clan Compound Gates when her name was called.</p><p>"Tenten."</p><p>She turned then to see Shikamaru and another Nara she guessed because of the resemblance. The shadow wielder was wearing a formal shamrock green yukaka; Tenten couldn't even deny how good he looked.</p><p>"Shikamaru," she greeted in return, gripping her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see them shake in anxious energy. "You look good."</p><p>"You look stunning," he said so low she almost didn't hear his whisper. Shikamaru then turned to the other Nara. "I'll be in, in a second. Go on without me."</p><p>When the other Nara was in the Aburame Compound she swayed on the spot as silence enveloped them.</p><p>"I would have thought your Mum would have been coming with you," she stated for something to say.</p><p>"She's sick," he said simply, never looking away from her.</p><p>Tenten started talking again when he didn't give anything else. "So, are you here at the Nara Heir or-"</p><p>He brought her into a tight hug then, startling her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for running off," he whispered into her hair and she melted, she cared about him too much to even try to be angry.</p><p>"It's okay," she told him honestly, and it was, it was a massive thing she told him the previous day to try and process. "I understand."</p><p>"You might understand but it's not okay," he placed a kiss to her forehead, and she snuggled into his hug. "Will you-" he seemed to sigh this time. "It's such a drag; will you let me try to explain?"</p><p>She shook her head slightly. "You don't need to Shika-"</p><p>"When you told us;" he shut his eyes and hugged her tighter. "My brain conjured up this image of the three of us raising a little girl," Tenten's heart dropped a little at his words. "She would have the Aburame hive so Shino would teach her his Clans jutsu's and you would teach her about the different kinds of weapons and I could teach her strategy and shogi and at the end of the day we would all just-"</p><p>He cut himself off and Tenten felt him take in a breath.</p><p>"I brought it on myself, making such an image for reality to catch up just as quickly," he held her neck and shifted her head to look at him, he looked so woeful it made her stomach clench.</p><p>"I missed you Shika," she told him truthfully and she saw him smile lightly, making a smile appear on her own face.</p><p>"I missed you too," his lips twitched upwards again. "Sorry I'm such a drag."</p><p>"Kiss me?" She asked her smile turning slightly teasing.</p><p>His kiss was light and airy and it made her so happy she lifted herself onto her tiptoes to throw her arms around his shoulders and she laughed when he kissed her fiercer. She unfortunately had to cut their kiss short to hiss in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm sorry," he quickly apologised before looking angry at himself. "Kami I'm such a drag; are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine just; don't squeeze me okay?" She half laughed, letting out another breath through her teeth.</p><p>"Do you need me to take you home?"</p><p>She actually rolled her eyes at his concern.</p><p>"I took my meds earlier and I have more to take in a few hours," she held up the bag draped over her wrist. "Besides;" she looked down to avoid his gaze. "I promised Shino I would meet his dad here remember?"</p><p>"<em>We</em> promised you mean."</p><p>Her head snapped up at that. "Do you mean-?"</p><p>"Come on;" he took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the Aburame Compound Gates. "Let's go find our partner."</p><p>They spotted him talking to two people they didn't recognise. When he saw them through the crowd she held up their joint hands, she then pointed to their left to indicate they would meet him in the empty greenhouse just in front of them.</p><p>"Tenten; I'm glad you are well; you look beautiful," he greeted before placing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>Shino was also wearing a formal yukata for the occasion, of an emerald green, and he was wearing sunglasses not goggles; how was she blessed with such good-looking men as partners?</p><p>"You look so handsome Shino," she told him honestly placing a kiss to his lips, not letting go of Shikamaru's hand. The weapons mistress then pulled back and gestured to the Nara with her free hand. "Look who I found."</p><p>"Shikamaru," Shino greeted, looking as nervous as she did when she first saw the shadow user. "How are you this evening? I hope everything is good in your compound."</p><p>"I'm not here as the Nara Heir," he told the hive with a small smirk. "I'm here as your partner," Shikamaru then looked at her. "And yours," he looked back at Shino. "If you'll still have me after being such a drag that is."</p><p>"I am so glad," Shino's shoulders lowered in relief and he placed a hand on the Nara's cheek. "Your absence was; quite profound."</p><p>"I missed you to Shino," Shikamaru translated before kissing him.</p><p>Tenten pulled both into a hug and they all took a second to simply enjoy each other.</p><p>"Are you going to introduce us to your dad or what?" Shikamaru spoke after a few minutes with a smirk making Tenten smile.</p><p>Shino gave a rather large smile at that before taking each of their hands and walking them over to his father who was talking to a few other Aburames.</p><p>"Father," when Shibi Aburame turned around Shino motioned to her with both his hands. "I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Tenten."</p><p>"It's so lovely to meet you Mr Aburame!" She gushed, clasping her hands in front of her. "I've heard so much about you!"</p><p>The elder Aburame looked delighted at the news.</p><p>"Shibi please," he immediately insisted making Tenten smile wider. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Shino has been spending so much time away from the compound these last few months I had hoped it was because he had found a partner."</p><p>"You Aburame's really seem to like that word," Tenten laughed and she saw Shikamaru smirk at that too.</p><p>"And this;" Shino motioned to Shikamaru then, smile still in place. "Is my boyfriend Shikamaru Nara."</p><p>"We've met before of course on Clan business; but it's an honour Sir," Shikamaru nodded his head in a light but polite bow.</p><p>Tenten couldn't stop the laugh at the astounded looks around them, Shibi himself and the few other Aburame's that had heard Shino's double announcement.</p><p>She suddenly heard an excited scream behind them, and she whipped around to see Ino pointing at them looking flabbergasted, Choji standing beside her with his jaw on the floor.</p><p>"I knew something was going on! I knew it!"</p><p>Tenten only grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only the people they spent time with seemed to understand their dynamic, how their relationship worked. That you could, in fact, love two people with the purity and strength and passion that you could love one. That Tenten wasn't just trying to play two major Clans of the Leaf in a strange, unusual play for power, that Shino, because he was an Aburame, wasn't just desperate for affection and would take whatever fake copy the other two gave him; or that Shikamaru wasn't some sort of strange puppet master orchestrating the whole thing for some sort of sick game he created because normal life was too boring for a mind like his.</p><p>Lee, Ino and Kiba being the most vocal about defending them when they heard anyone doubt their friends love for each other; having seen the positive changes in their friends more than anyone.</p><p>But what did Shikamaru, Tenten and Shino care? As long as their friends and family knew they loved each other what did the rest of the world matter?</p><p>It was only when, three months before their wedding was planned to take place, and Tenten wailed her heart out at the same time Shikamaru sobbed heartbroken sobs as they both collapsed over the unmoving corpse of their lover, tears never stopping; did it seem to finally click into place, for the doubters and non-believers, how deeply the three cared about each other; how real their relationship was.</p><p>The remaining lovers never took another partner; no one could ever replace their Shino.</p><p>A year later, only when they had began to heal, a new wedding was planned, and Tenten became 'Tenten Nara' instead of 'Tenten Aburame-Nara'; and a little under a year after that; no one was surprised that they named their first child after their former lover and best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>